


Worth the Risk

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Light Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comrade has been captured. Their Order will come together to save her despite there being strife among two of the members. AU! One-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

She lay her gun in front of her following the rest of her comrades to the left and right of her. She kept her expression indifferent as they recited the vow of their Order and sat. She wondered why their leader had called this meeting. She looked across the room at the others to see if any of them had an idea. Sasuke met her gaze with his black, stony eyes obviously not going to give anything away whether he knew anything or not.

The blonde next to him also met her eyes but again she was met with a pair of eyes that gave nothing away. Sakura let her gaze travel around the circular table until she was back to her own place. She let her eyes fall to the table in front of her wondering what this meeting was about: had someone died? Was there going to be an induction of a new member? Their buxom blonde leader entered the room, her heels echoing off the walls of the room as she strode to the steps behind the table.

Once she was on the third step she turned and let her golden eyes sweep over her subordinates. "I bet a lot of you are wondering why an emergency meeting was called," her voice was strong and held the authority of a leader, "One of our own was captured yesterday by the rebellion and are refusing to give her back even with payment. So far we have not been able to breach their strong hold. I need five of you at least to help rescue her; dead or alive."

Again her eyes traced the faces before her. Sakura met her gaze head on and gave a slight nod which was reciprocated. She would help bring whoever it was home, no matter the cost. Before Tsunade could continue Sakura stood, her fists on the table as she leant on them.

"Who is it?"

Tsunade met her with a hesitant silence. Sakura had a silent battle of wills with her knowing she would win. Tsunade frowned slightly but gave in.

"Ino."

Sakura felt herself go numb and her mind go blank. The feeling of dread that felt like ice started to creep through her body.

"Where was she taken?" Shikamaru's icy voice cut through the growing tension in the room. He rose from his place beside Sakura and laid a hand on her shoulder. She would've given him some form of appreciation if she was able to move. But he knew that and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"The bridge." Tsunade's answer was met with a ripple of discontent and someone swore. Most likely Genma or one of the others within the 'old-gits', as they were affectionately called.

Sakura felt herself go cold. The bridge, the one where she, Sasuke and Naruto had met up to train with Kakashi when they were younger. Over the past year the Rebels had taken over that part of the town, the woods being heavily guarded and a barricade on the other side of the river preventing them from getting anywhere near the forest without being spotted first.

"What the fuck was she doing there?" Sakura's low voice carried over the din. Everyone looked at her in checked surprise. She rarely swore and when she did they knew it wasn't a good sign.

"We don't know." Tsunade's reply was barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean 'we don't know'!? You're the one who makes up the roster and tells everybody where to go! How could you not know!?"

"Sakura! You would do well to remember yourself." the blonde's voice cracked like a whip.

They stood glaring at each other promising each other threats and promises through their eyes. Finally, Tsunade took a deep breath and broke the glaring match before addressing the rest of them, still aware that Sakura had not taken her hate-filled eyes off of her form.

"Now, who will help these two with the rescue?" she nodded her head in the direction of the pink-haired irate woman and the brunette pony-tailed man.

"I will, Tsunade-sama." Everyone, including Sakura turned their eyes to Sasuke. He was the last person she had expected to help given the argument between Ino and himself two weeks ago.

"Count me in." Genma drawled.

"And me." Sai's voice followed.

"Me as well." Chouji stood up from beside Shikamaru. Tsunade nodded, pleased with who had volunteered. She was about to speak again when somebody else stood up.

"I may not know Ino-san that well but I would like to help in any way I'm able." Kiba's sister Hana spoke up.

Sakura blinked. She didn't know Hana that well, only hearing about her from Kiba and a few others but she was renowned for her work with dogs whether it was training them, working with them or healing them. And because of her prowess with her three dogs she was usually put on solo missions or missions that required hunting. Sakura looked at her curiously before turning asking eyes on Kiba who just gave a toothy grin and shrugged.

"Very well. Team leaders will be Sakura and Shikamaru. Report to them after this meeting ends."

Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji shared a look before taking their seats and listening to the rest of the meeting. Everyone was asked to vote on a new recruit who wanted to join their Order; everyone was an equal and had a say. They were all brothers-in-arms and at heart. And even though Tsunade was overall leader even she could be overthrown in a vote like she was this time. The recruit would not be joining them.

At the end of the meeting everyone filed out. Sakura had her feet up on the table as she lounged in her chair. Her boots were shining as she had just had them polished. Her shirt was clean having just been washed and her corset was pinching and chafing but she ignored it. Her blood-red velvet coat kept her warm in the cool chamber and her hair was annoying her so she had put it into a plait and then twisted it up into a bun.

A hand came down on her shoulder making her jolt in surprise.

"Sorry," Kakashi smiled apologetically, "May I have a word?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, not having turned her head the whole way round to face him before giving him a curt nod. She kicked a chair out for him but when he didn't move to take it she looked at him questionably.

"In private?"

"No. We're about to plan Ino's rescue and I don't want to be late."

"You won't be."

"No? Try that with someone who doesn't know how incredibly late you always are." she said acerbically.

He sighed and grasped her forearm wrenching her out of the chair. He was about to drag her with him when she yanked her arm back and managed to pull her smack in time.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare."

"You're going to have to forgive me some time, Sakura."

"Am I? Why? Why or how could I possibly forgive you?" Sakura's words and facial expression promised violence should his answer not be to her liking. He was already treading on very thin ice as it was.

He met her gaze with his usual bored expression giving nothing away. Instead he sighed, pulled his collar up to cover his lower face and turned, walking out of the room. Sakura watched his retreat with a heated gaze. She jumped for the second time when somebody else touched her shoulder.

She turned her head to find Hana standing behind her shoulder also watching Kakashi leave.

"I heard what happened between the two of you." she said quietly.

Sakura said nothing, choosing instead to see if Hana would carry on.

"What he did was bad but not unforgiveable; he's right though, you are going to have to forgive him."

Sakura sighed and let some of the building tension go with her breath, "To be honest, I already have."

"Then why-"

"I may have forgiven him but my anger is not so easily rid off. And now with Ino missing..." Hana just nodded and they both stared at the doors.

"Gather round, people!" Shikamaru's voice called from the other side of the room.

Sakura walked with Hana till they reached the table they were at. She slid into a space to the left of Shikamaru. As they waited for the last few people to gather he turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

She gave him a sardonic look, "Are you?"

"Fair enough."

"What have you got planned so far?"

Sakura listened as Shikamaru started to explain what he had come up with. As usual, he had contingencies laid out for every scenario but they were unlikely to be needed. Having worked with him plenty of times before Sakura knew his plans rarely failed.

As the planning came to a conclusion Sakura departed and walked through the halls of the headquarters of the order. She took the stairs to the top of the building two at a time and crossed the threshold of the door leading to the rooftop. Leaning against the balcony she gazed at what was once their beautiful village.

Now, buildings were either fully or half collapsed and the ones that were still structurally sound were abandoned except for the homeless, the rest of the inhabitants either with the Rebellion, with them or having fled altogether. It was desolate and a sore sight.

She remembered when the civil war had started. A group of discontent civilians trying to rally the other villagers saying how the Order, who protected them, were actually suppressing them. She remembered Jiraiiya trying to reason with them but that had ended in his death. She remembered Tsunade being hit hard with the news and having to tell Naruto who also took it hard.

Tsunade had sent Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato to try and reason with them but that had nearly ended with Sakura dying, which nearly sent Kakashi into a rampage. Only Genma and Gai had been able to reason with him.

Sakura sighed as memories came flooding in and she took her revolver from its holster and let her hand hang over the edge, holding the gun loosely. She remembered when it had been given to her when she had been inducted. She had only used it twice since then. Re-holstering it, she took the bigger gun of her back. It was one of the better ones for accuracy but took a bit too long to charge for her liking. It was a newer invention and used the owner's chakra to charge it. Whatever the user's chakra infinity was, the gun produced an offensive attack to that infinity. Kakashi's shot lightning, Sasuke's was fire, and Naruto's was air. And hers? Well, hers varied though usually it was water.

Replacing it she checked her belt holster for her knives and medicinal pocket. She'd have to stock up on her medicines and ammunition and perhaps sharpen her knives.

Looking back out at the grey, dull village she smiled grimly. Rescuing Ino was going to be no easy deal. She was going to be the one infiltrating the Rebels camp to get her blonde best friend back. If she was caught she knew she'd be killed. Squinting slightly towards where she could just make out the river breathed in.

"It's worth the risk."

* * *

**Another one-shot! And it's AU again.**

**Anyway, the table is round...Knights of the round table anyone? Yeah...this is what watching Merlin, and watching gameplay of The Order: 1886 does.**

**Anyhow, read and review or lurk and read! Whatever floats your ice-cream (I now want an Ice-cream float...)**

**Much love!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
